desvío del destino
by Apoliteo
Summary: si tengo que tomar ese camino desconocido y adentrarme en las profundidades de la magia para poder proteger a mi familia, yo lo are, porque no permitiré que suceda un evento como el de tártaros otra ves.
1. Chapter 1

Yo, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfictión solo lo hago para compartir con ustedes un poco de mi loca imaginación, igualmente si tienen críticas o recomendaciones para mí las aceptare con gusto.

Fairy tail y high school dxd no me pertenecen solo el fic.

Natsu: hablar normal

"natsu": pensamientos

¡natsu¡ y Natsu¡: expresiones

natsu...: frases sin terminar o interrumpidas

* * *

Prologo

¿He? ¿Qué ha pasado con mi vida? "me pregunte a mí mismo"

Mire al cielo, las nubes y el hermoso amanecer que está libre para la vista, debido a la montaña faltante vuelta cenizas por el rugido de mi padre.

Baje la mirada observe todo a mi alrededor, ¡destrozos¡ jaja... "solté una risa ahogada levante mi mano y me toque el rostro" ¿lagrimas? ¿Estoy llorando?, todo mi pueblo reducido a escombros, mi casa desplomada y mi familia dispersa y yo lo único que puedo hacer es llorar… MALDITA SEA "golpee el suelo con todas mis fuerzas olí el olor a sangre viniendo de mi mano y sentí un gran dolor en ella después de todo no use mi magia para potenciar mi golpe la cual fue agotada en mi lucha anterior, ¡nuestra última lucha¡ "…

"Estábamos todos haciendo nuestra vida diaria, que consiste en realizar peticiones al gremio ir completarlas luego regresar formar una fiesta a base de cualquier excusa solo para divertirnos luchando y tomando hasta que nuestro cuerpo pierda sus fuerzas y luego dormirnos con una sonrisa tonta en la cara... pero ya no es posible, fairy tail esta disuelto, mi padre el cual me alzo y me crió está muerto a manos de acnologia"

¡Ah¡ acnologia… yo MATARE A ACNOLOGIA YO ARE… ¿aras qué? Natsu.

"Mire detrás de mí y lo vi al mago oscuro más fuerte, sonriente como siempre lo he visto pero con un aire de gran soledad en el"

¡ZEREF tu¡

Hola natsu, dime ¿ya has terminado de divertirte?

¿Divertirme? ¿He? Te refieres a lo que ha pasado, TE REFIERES A LO QUE HA PASADO, TU CREES QUE YO ME ESTABA DIVIRTIÉNDOME, YO TE ARE PEDAZOS AL IGUAL QUE ACNolo... Jajaja no tengo el poder

¿El poder para qué?

El poder para vencer a aquel que mato a mi padre la fuerza para proteger a mi familia.

Te equívocas natsu

¿He?

Tú tienes la fuerza para proteger a tus seres queridos pero no el poder, el cual te da un lugar en este mundo, el sitio que está por encima de aquel que no lo tiene, pero, para eso he venido aquí natsu, a mostrarte un camino que te permitirá conseguir el poder que tanto necesitas. ¿Qué estás diciendo zeref? TU NO ME VENGAS CON ESO AHOR… SILENCIO NATSU. ¡Escúchame¡ hay algo que tengo que decirte una historia la cual contar, mientras intenta retener esa ira que tienes líbrate de ese sentimiento de culpa que posees¡ ¡oh¡ ¿acaso no quieres obtener el poder para proteger a tu familia? "el poder para acabar con mi dolor".

"¿que está diciendo este tipo de repente?, mostrarme un camino el cual me ayudara a conseguir el poder que quiero, la fuerza, ¡no¡, el poder que necesito para cumplir mi voluntad de proteger a mis amigos Lucy, hapy, erza, todos. Aagggg Hasta el idiota de princesa de hielo estrella porno, maldita paleta solo de pensar en el me da ganas de golpearlo ahora todo creído por ser un devil slayer jajaja seguro que aun así con mi con mi magia de dragón slayer le doy una patada en el culo, tch¡, tal vez zeref me mostrara una forma de ser más poderoso" OYE está bien escuchare lo que tengas que decirme.

Bien entonces escucha, hace tiempo cuando los dragones aun no volaban sobre todos los cielos y los primeros hombres aun no existían en Earth land, en una dimensión diferente en donde los dioses e incluso aquellos más poderos que ellos habitaban, estaba un Dios todo poderoso respaldado por una legión de ángeles, sentado en un trono el cual le permitía ver el mundo como ninguno lo ha visto antes, un lugar exactamente igual como el de su hermano que tenía al lado, sin embargo a pesar de que tenían el mismo poder el cual si lo juntaban les permitía crear seres de luz y divinos, capases de enfrentar a los más poderos, ángeles los cuales lideraban a otros de su misma especie el hermano de ese dios no era capaz de crear esos seres por sí mismo a diferencia de dios que si podía, no tan fuertes como los que hacían juntando sus poderes pero los podía crear a diferencia de él. Porque los seres eran de luz y eso es lo que representaba el dios todo poderoso y lleno de bondad mientras que su hermano era todo lo contrario el cual por sus venas solo corría oscuridad absoluta. Así paso el tiempo en el cual dios aumentaba el tamaño de su legión pero un día él pensó, que no valía la pena crear solo armas aunque estas tuvieran un deber no destructivo, el creo otro ser el cual disfrutara el mundo que él veía desde su trono al cual él le mostrara el camino, dios nombro a ese ser como ¡ser humano¡.

Al mismo tiempo el hermano de dios al ver todo lo que él hacia que él no podía, dejo que su propia oscuridad lo consumiera, entonces él se levantó de su trono abrió un portal a otro mundo entro por él y luego lo sello por su lado de tal manera que dios nunca lo pudiera encontrar. Cuando el hermano de dios observo con detalle el nuevo mundo se dio cuenta que el aire de este era diferente, estaba envuelto en poder la atmósfera pero eso no fue lo que más le sorprendió él podía crear aquellos mismos seres que dios llamo seres humanos, un poco diferentes ya que la esencia principal de ellos era el poder que recorría este nuevo mundo. El hermano de dios se alegró por este hecho y decidió contárselo a su gemelo y disculparse con él por dejarlo con tanta hostilidad, pero al intentar volver no podía se dio cuenta que el sello que el mismo puso era tan fuerte que ni el mismo podía romperlo.

El hermano de dios al ver que no podía volver decidió poblar este nuevo mundo con aquellos seres que ya podía crear los cuales tenían ese poder que circulaba en el aire, poder el cual llamo la magia uno.

Al terminar de regar la nueva vida el creo un castillo en este nuevo mundo el cual tenía su propio trono. Así paso el tiempo y el hermano de dios observo a sus hijos, feliz de que todo pasaba como su hermano una vez planeo en su mundo de origen el entro en paz y decidió entrar en descanso eterno, pero antes de que él lo hiciera creo otro ser divino con todas sus fuerzas el cual heredo plenamente su sangre llena de oscuridad nata, así que él le dijo: yo tu dios y padre me iré a dormir eternamente por eso te dejare este mundo a cargo, el cual observaras desde este trono y aseguraras el bienestar de tus hermanos mis hijos que yo he creado, yo a ti te nombro Artamiel dragneel.

Dios entro en sueño eterno dejando su legado en earth land.

o_o QUE ARTAMIEL DRAGNEEL, ESPERA como, ¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso?, natsu lo sé porque todo estaba escrito en aquel castillo que creo el dios de los humanos de earth land, pude entrar en el al momento que tuve acceso a las profundidades de la magia aunque también porque por mis venas corre la sangre de aquel que fue el primero más poderoso entre los hombres, "¿más poderoso entre los hombres?" si natsu yo soy un dragneel al igual que tú lo eres.

¡QUE¡ UN DRAGNEEL ¡arggg¡ "gruño por el dolor" que es este agujero que me está jalando "yo pregunto, este hoyo de color sombra sea lo que sea me está succionando al piso con mucha fuerza, no resistiré mucho tiempo mis piernas están totalmente sumergidas en él y aduras penas puedo soportarme con mis brazos en una viga de acero que sobresale de los escombros" ZEREF DIME, como que eres un dragneel ¿eso qué significa? ¿Qué es un ángel? ¿Quiénes son estos seres poderosos y dioses de los que estabas hablando? ¿Dónde queda ese otro mundo?¿y todo esto que tiene que ver con que sea mas fuerte? Arggg QUE PASA CON ESTE HOYO, TOMA ESTÚPIDO AGUJERO karyu no kagitsume (garra del dragón de fuego)…. Haaa para que solté la viga ¡puuff¡… "fui tragado completamente lo último que escuche decir de zeref fue: tu encontraras las respuestas a tus preguntas por ti mismo natsu, tu poder aquí es como una llama tibia que no quema al que la toca pero ten cuidado porque él aire de ese mundo está lleno de maldad y si usas tu magia demasiado allí esta se corromperá. Lo…qu…prov…qu…E.N.D".

* * *

Auch¡ que dolor, no sé porque caí de cabeza si fui jalado por los pies. ¿He? He recuperado mi magia he siii jajaja no hay dolor no hay cansancio bruugggg "una gota se desliza por mi sien y me rasco la cabeza con mis dedos por mi cabellos color salmón" parece que si tengo hambre.

Oye compañero quien es ese loco riéndose como un psicópata sediento de sangre con un estomago que ruge como un monstruo, Auch¡ mi espalda, esa enana cabello blanco golpea muy fuerte, ¿qué? De que hablas, de eso mira, ¡ah¡ ese pinky de pelo rosa… ¡QUUEE¡ A QUIEN LE DICES PINKY DE PELO ROSA CABRÓN QUIERES QUE TE HAGA CENIZAS. Ho mierda el pinky de pelo rosa esta botando fuego por la boca… boom¡ oye tú... ¡Hai, dime también quieres que haga un cráter contigo en el suelo ¿ha?

Nooo no quiero "respondió el extraño hombre muy nervioso", jeje entonces me dirás dónde estoy….qué? ese olor no hay duda… "mire mis manos están temblando, luego me llene de ira , las apreté con todas mis fuerzas tanto que me dañe a mí mismo con las uñas, sangre goteaba de ellas entonces encendí mis manos".

Oye tu "me dijo el monstruo que clavo a mi compañero en el piso, sus manos estaban prendidas en fuego y su cabello formaba una sombra en su rostro la cual ocultaba la vista de este"hai¡ "yo respondí"

¿Estos son tus camaradas?

Hai¡

¿Quién fue el que los mato?

Fuer… FUERON LOS DEMONIOS que se oponen a la liberación de Asia Argento.

¡Ah¡ ¿demonios?

Hai¡

Ya veo de nuevo ellos, "no solo intentan arrebatarme a mi familia y provocan la muerte de mi padre sino que también siguen acabando con la vida de los humanos como si no importara el hacerlo".

Oye tú

Hai¡ "que le pasa a este tipo ahora su expresión da todavía mucho más miedo"

¿Dónde están esos demonios?

* * *

El fin

Bueno eso era todo por este capitulo bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, he intentado mejorar los diálogos para que sean menos confusos y he cambiado un poco mi forma de escribir, por favor si tienen alguna crítica o consejo para mí no duden en decírmela ya que gracias a eso es que me doy cuenta de mis errores.

Fairy tail y high shool dxd no me pertenecen solo el fic.

"Natsu", normal hablar

" **Natsu",** pensamientos

Natsu, observación general o descripciones.

¡Choque!

Iglesia abandonada

"Donde están esos demonios", pregunto natsu dragneel al hombre muy nervioso sentado en el suelo, teniendo aun sus manos envueltas en llamas.

"¿Do…nd…e?", tartamudeo el hombre.

"si dime d…"" _ **este olor**_ ", natsu sorprendido se detiene a media frase puesto que sintió un aroma muy familiar para él. Él se dio la vuelta y le susurro al hombre que ahora estaba detrás de él "oye no te muevas quédate detrás de mí".

SAL sé que estás ahí, "natsu ordeno".

Entonces de haya entre las sombras de una esquina de la pared interna de la iglesia salió una mujer con pasos resonantes,"hoo" ella exclamó, "eres muy bueno para poder detectarme a mí".

"Por supuesto nada puede escapar de mi sentido del olfato sobre todo el aroma de un demonio".

"¿ **Demonio**?, por tu tono de vos supongo que no te agrada mi especie", ella dijo con los ojos entrecerrados en él.

"si todos están como creo que son entonces si"

" **Si todos son iguales he** , dime quien eres y que haces aquí" ella le ordeno a el

"me **está exigiendo en un tono que rivaliza con el de erza, admito que me dio un momento miedo pero yo** …", estoy natsu dragneel y además esa es mi línea ¿quién eres? Y ¿Por qué me asechas?

"No te estoy asechando, yo estaba cerciorándome de que todo por aquí fuera bien y como al parecer Rías-Sama manejaba el problema por sí misma, decidí irme, pero no podía ignorar la alteración del espacio y tiempo que ocurrió en frente de mí." Ella explico.

"y ahora definitivamente no puedo irme como si nada, habiendo aquí un sospechoso violento que podría tratarla de manera diferente por ser lo que es"

"¡Por ser lo que es¡", repitió natsu con clara sorpresa, "¿ **no será**?, "yo no discrimino a nadie, es solo que ustedes los demonios están todos en el mal".

"¿y? ¿Acaso eso no es discriminación?"

"tsh…lo que sea, si ella no es mala simplemente no tendré por qué atacarla".

"lo siento pero desconozco tu interpretación del mal por lo que tendré que capturarte", dijo ella con blanca y fría niebla presente en sus manos.

"capturarme jaja, veremos eso, ¡estoy encendido!", exclamo el con una sonrisa y sed de batalla clara en su rostro teniendo ya sus manos envueltas en fuego, podría observarse como sus músculos se tensaron debajo de sus brazos llenos de vendas.

Natsu flexiono sus piernas y despego a una gran velocidad hacia ella, "Karyu no Tekken", su puño ardiendo completamente lo dirigió hacia el rostro de su oponente, pero está en solo un segundo alzo su palma y detuvo el golpe, ya no avía fuego solo vapor ahí en su lugar.

* * *

 **Punto de vista del extraño hombre**

" **estaba a punto de decirle al monstruo de pelo rosa donde se encontraba el lugar donde se estaba llevando a cabo la ceremonia de extracción del Sacred gear de Asia Argento, cuando este me dijo que me quedara detrás de él, estuve un poco confundido por eso, pero luego lo escuche gritar a él a alguien que supuesta mente nos observaba, mire hacia un rincón de donde escuchaba venir unos pasos y de ahí entre las sombras salió una mujer de cabello de un plata puro y sus ojos del mismo color la cual tenía una prenda al parecer de mucama, ella se veía muy sorprendida, comenzaron a tener una especie de discusión, al momento de ver la mirada de esa mujer casi me orino en mis pantalones, el corrió hacia ella a una gran velocidad sus manos o través envueltas en llamas pero esta mujer con solo su palma detuvo el mismo golpe que clavo a mi compañero en el piso como si nada, yo la vi a ella al parecer no le gusto que el la atacara su mirada daba MUCHO MIEDO esta ves si me moje mis pantalones, mi rostro sudaba mucho por el terror y el calor húmedo que desprendió el choque de esos dos y mire como debajo de los pies de ambos el suelo quedo completamente lleno de grietas, en ese momento me di cuenta que si me quedaba aquí iba a morir, "** yo mejor me largo de aquí acabo de venir otro monstruo de miedo que al parecer se va a comer al de pelo roza, si no quiero nada que ver con esto, estar absolutamente alejado de esto, definitivamente tengo que largarme de aquí, sea quien sea el monstruo que se coma al otro no quiero ser el siguiente en su meno", **me levante camine lo más silencioso posible que pude y Salí por una grieta entre las paredes luego corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello y me adentre en el bosque.**

* * *

 **Regreso a punto de vista general**

Al ver que su puño fue detenido fácilmente salta hacia atrás colocándose a cierta distancia de ella, ""hoo", eres muy fuerte," con una sonrisa aún más grande que antes el exclamo, "aun no me has dicho cómo te llamas".

"Grayfia lucifuge esposa y reina de Sirzechs Lucifer-Sama, y ahora esta es la única ves que te lo pediré ¡entrégate!", ella grito con una voz fría y suave más una mirada que le aria desprender terror puro a la persona que esté en su visión.

"entregarme, acaso soy una especie de criminal o que", él dijo con una vena marcada en la cabeza por la ira, ", "¡escúchame!", él dijo con una seriedad de repente en su cara y gran cantidad de llamas cubriéndolo lo cual la sorprendió a ella ligeramente, "no me importa si eres una reina o lo que sea, si esa tal Rías fue la responsable de la muerte de todos estos humanos yo iré y le pateare el culo y si tu estas con ella tan bien te pateare el culo, así que n…

" **Antes de terminar de hablar yo abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa ya que una especie de lanza echa de hielo estaba a punto de empalarme, con mis piernas me impulse y salte a un lado, la lanza roso mi cuerpo cortando un poco mi costado izquierdo".**

"lo siento pero no puedo permitir eso", ella dijo de una forma muy decidida.

"¡cabrona!, ¿estas intentando matarme o qué?, parece que estas destina a que te queme, lo supe desde un principio al momento que vi usarte magia de hielo, ¡arrrgg! Hasta tu nombre es parecido al de ese copo de nieve, muajajaa si desde ahora te llamare reina paleta.

"¿ **¡reina paleta!?** Tu mocoso grosero".

"¡no soy un mocoso vieja bruja!", él le grito.

" **¿¡vieja bruja!?", "¡** hoo!, parece que no solo tendré que capturarte si no tan bien disciplinarte y castigarte", natsu sintió un escalofrió correr por todo su cuerpo al oír eso.

Ella se lanzó hacia el en respuesta el hizo lo mismo, natsu la ataba hacia su cara, piernas, cuerpo pero ella le bloqueaba todos sus golpes apagando al instante estos formando ondas de choque y vapor mientras que natsu detenía algunos no todos y por consecuencia empezó a tener pequeños moretones en él.

" **esta mujer me está bloqueando todo mis golpes al parecer el fuego no le afecta",** natsu salto hacia atrás dando una voltereta en el aire pero al momento que él tenía sus pies en tierra él pudo notar que ella ya estaba a punto de empalarlo o través.

"¡ **no podrás escapar de mí!",** ella lo siguió al instante y aprovecho que él estaba en el aire para crear una pica de hielo apuntando la punta hacia él **,** su intención era incapacitarlo por un buen rato.

"Modo Raienryu", con su cuerpo ahora imbuido en llamas y rayos fue capaz de ponerse a salvo moviéndose a un lado, agarro la lanza con su mano izquierda y la otra la dirigió hacia el rostro de su oponente.

"Raienyuo no Gekitetsu", al ver el ataque viniendo hacia ella soltó la lanza y coloco sus brazos en forma de x enfrente de su rostro, estos ya hechizados con fría y poderosa magia preparados para detener el golpe, Grayfia abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa ya que el golpe era más poderoso de lo que ella creía consiguiéndose desplazada un poco hacia tras, sus pies firmemente en el suelo reduciendo la velocidad de retroceso , pero eso no fue solo lo que le sorprendió ya que de alguna manera en el momento que ella se concentraba en parar el golpe, él se movió a gran velocidad situándose detrás de ella y savia que se encontraba en un posición vulnerable.

"Raienryo sin Hoko".

"Akuma no hogo" (protección demoniaca).

¡BOOMM!, una explosión que estremeció todo el lugar fue sentida, natsu tapo sus ojos para evitar que la tierra con fuertes de vientos entrara en ellos.

"¡pero que!", natsu con claro sorpresa dijo, su mandíbula se apretaba con fuerza y una mueca visible en su cara, pues él estaba ligeramente aturdido ya que enfrente de él había una gran pared de hielo con un cráter gigantesco formado por su rugido, al parecer este había desaparecido antes de atravesar por completo la gruesa capa.

" **vi como una grieta comenzó a formarse en la pared de hielo** **y salte ya que por ahí salió disparada una lanza de hielo hacia mí, ¡ha!, de nuevo yo la vi enfrente de mí, se situó ahí en un instante con su puño dirigido hacia mi rostro y solo a centímetros de este, yo savia que esta ves estaba jodido pues ya no tenía un impulso de poder que me ayudara a escapar de esta, lo único que pude hacer fue poner mis brazos en forma defensiva protegiéndome mi cara y ¡baam! Sentí los huesos de mis brazos destrozarse por el golpe, el golpe fue tan poderoso que me lanzo hacia detrás como una bala, sentí como mi cuerpo daba vueltas en el aire y mi espalda chocar contra una pared la cual al instante quedo destruida, seguí aún arrastrándome y pude sentir como rebotaba como una pelota mi cuerpo chocando constantemente con las paredes de al parecer una especie de túnel con unas escaleras las cuales descendían que alcance ligeramente a ver, con esfuerzo enderece mi cuerpo y acumule todo el poder de llamas y rayos que pude en mi piernas y brazos con los cuales sujete el piso fuertemente, eso redujo mi velocidad de lanzamiento pero no fue suficiente aún seguía arrastrándome yo sentí chocar contra alguien y luego seguidamente contra algo y ¡boom!, sea quien sea al que me lleve por delante ahora mismo se encontraba debajo mío bajo algunos escombros, mi brazo y mi rodilla izquierda apoyados firmemente al lado de esta mujer y mi brazo derecho sosteniendo un pedazo de piedra evitando de que este nos aplaste, ¡Diablos! Ese demonio es muy fuerte… ¡Wow**! Esas alas son como las de happy pero más grandes y negras.

El fin


End file.
